1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses to charge pressurized gas with other kind of contents except gas into containers, especially, relates to apparatuses to charge and seal in contents which apparatuses charge such contents as raw powder materials, raw liquid materials, raw solid materials and so on to be solved into and drunk as liquid, into receiving chambers of bottle caps with pressurized gas to avoid the contents from deterioration caused by contacting with air.
2. Prior Art
Recently, drink charged in a bottle like a plastic bottle (bottled drink) is widely spread. However, most of these bottled drinks are mixture of liquid and raw material, and because the raw material causes deterioration (oxidation etc.) under the influence of air temperature, ultraviolet rays, oxygen in air and so on, there is a problem that it is difficult to keep freshness of produced moment. Therefore, the inventor of present invention has developed such bottle caps that has receiving chamber to receive raw material and pressurized gas as disclosed in patent application JP2001-185428. According to this bottle caps, raw material is received with pressurized gas into receiving chamber sealed up with seal plug, and because the receiving chamber is opened by opening means when consumer use it, it is possible to supply bottled drinks made from raw materials and liquid to the consumer keeping freshness of produced moment without causing deterioration of raw material.
On the other hand, as an example of an art to charge pressurized gas and seal it up with seal plugs, there is a technique of charging into gas cartridges which technique is owned by the present applicant. According to this technique of charging, charge inlet of vessel corresponding to the container is settled in airtight chamber, and after pressurized gas corresponding to the contents is filled into the airtight chamber wherein the pressurized gas is charged into the vessel, the charge inlet is welded with a seal plug and a vessel having sealed structure can be made.
However, by the above technique of charging, it is impossible to charge any contents except gases. Further, by using other ordinary technique to charging, it is impossible to charge both of the raw material and the pressurized gas effectively into the above bottle cap having the receiving chamber.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide an apparatus to charge and seal in contents which apparatus enable to charge pressurized gas with other contents except gases into container and seal them in, and enable to charge raw powder material, raw liquid material, or raw solid material to be solved into and drunk as liquid into the bottle cap having the receiving chamber with pressurized gas.
An apparatus to charge and seal in contents which apparatus relates to present invention is characterized in that at least one supporting portion whereon at least one container having a receiving chamber with an opening portion which chamber is charged with contents is to be put being the opening portion faced upward, at least one holding portion for a seal plug to seal the opening portion, at least one airtight chamber which surrounds the supporting portion and the holding portion in airtight condition, and a pressure gas supply means and a vacuum forming means each of which means is respectively connected to inside of the airtight chamber via an on-off valve are provided, the airtight chamber is composed of a main portion and a cap portion both of which portions are freely move relatively and freely contact tightly, the supporting portion and the main portion freely move relatively in airtight condition, so as the holding portion and the cap portion do, and the supporting portion and the holding portion are freely separated from each other.
According to present apparatus to charge and seal in contents, by charging pressurized gas into the container having been charged with contents and by fixing the seal plug on which container at its opening portion, it is possible to seal the contents with pressurized gas in the container. Here, sealing can be achieved by following processes.
First of all, the container having the receiving chamber with opening portion which chamber has been charged with the contents is put on the supporting portion being the opening portion faced upward. In this case, as the opening portion is faced upward the contents are prevented from being spilt. Regarding the seal plug to seal the opening portion, it is held by the holding portion and kept there.
Then, the main portion and the cap portion move to close each other whereby the cap portion contacts tightly to the main portion, and the airtight chamber is formed which chamber surrounds the supporting portion and the holding portion in airtight condition. Here, as the airtight chamber is composed of the main portion and the cap portion which portions are separated, at starting of successive sealing processes the container and the seal plug are able to be set easily on the supporting portion and the holding portion which portions are settled inside the airtight chamber.
Then, after air existing inside the airtight chamber is removed by the vacuum forming means the pressurized gas is filled into the airtight chamber by the pressure gas supply means, and the pressurized gas is charged into the receiving chamber of the container.
When charging of the pressurized gas is completed the supporting portion and the holding portions move in direction to close each other, and the seal plug is fixed on the opening portion. When fixing of the seal plug is completed the supporting portion and the holding portion move in direction to be apart from each other, and the main portion and the cap portion separate as last process to end successive actions. Then sealing processes are finished. Here, as the airtight chamber is opened in the air it can be easily done to take out the container sealed up and to set another container to be sealed up next.
Preferably, the supporting portion may have a denting portion on setting surface for the container in which portion the container fits, and the holding portion may have a denting portion on holding surface for the seal plug in which portion the seal plug fits.
In this case, by forming the denting portions on proper positions, they can be used as means to define positions of the container and the seal plug. Therefore, the container and the seal plug are set in proper relative position only by setting them to fit in the respective denting portions, and then fixing of the seal plug on the opening portion is smoothly conducted.
Preferably, the holding portion may have a through hole opened on the holding surface for the seal plug contacts tightly and the through hole may be connected to the second vacuum forming means.
In this case, by lowering pressure of the through hole by the second vacuum forming means, the seal plug is held on the holding portion utilizing atmospheric pressure. However, the pressure of the through hole is required to be lower than the pressure achieved by removing air existing inside the airtight chamber by the vacuum forming means.
Preferably, the cap portion may be supported by axis member to stable side being able to sway freely and may be able to get freely out of axis line of the supporting portion toward direction where axis line of the cap portion makes angle to the axis line of the supporting portion.
In this case, the cap portion and the holding portion which portions are at positions of facing to the supporting portion at sealing processes are able to get out of their positions in case of need. Therefore, setting or taking out the seal plug and the container are easily conducted. Here, though the holding portion and the cap portion are able to move freely relatively in airtight condition, freely moving of the holding portion means moving in direction where it gets closer or further to the supporting portion, that is, in condition where the holding portion is at position of facing to the supporting portion it is able to move freely along axis line of itself which line lays in same direction as axis line of the supporting portion. Therefore, it is to move together with the cap portion in other directions, and in case axis line of the cap portion gets out of the axis line of the supporting portion toward direction where it makes angle to the axis line of the supporting portion, the holding portion is also to get out of the position where it facing to the supporting portion.
Preferably, the cap portion may be fixed on a board set straying from axis and having arms, and the another ends of the arms are fixed to the axis member.
In this case, as escape distance by which the cap portion and the holding portion get out of the supporting portion can be made longer, setting and taking out the seal plug and the container are more easily conducted.
The cap portion may be made of resin.
In this case, by giving the cap portion elasticity, it is possible to enhance tightness of contacting between the main portion and the cap portion.
The container may be bottle cap and the receiving chamber is for receiving raw material and pressurized gas.
In this case, being chosen as the contents, such materials that raw powder material, raw liquid material, or raw solid material to be solved into and drunk as liquid can be charged with pressurized gas into the bottle cap in condition being isolated from the liquid.